1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus capable of detecting a state of the apparatus to display a message and a method of controlling an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), printers, and facsimile machines are conventionally known. In image forming apparatuses, display during the normal operation/error occurrence is mainly made on an operation panel, concerning acceptance of jobs, printing, availability of consumables such as paper and toner, and the like.
In such a technique, the user cannot obtain conveyed information unless the user goes to the machine. Therefore, the user first goes to the machine, then returns to his own PC (personal computer) to reissue a print instruction, and pick up the paper, which are physically wasting operations.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, for example, utility software may be installed beforehand in PC to monitor the state of the apparatus. For example, management software displays information on PC in the event of a problem.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-312668 discloses a facsimile device connected to a host computer to specify a recipient of reception data and inform the user of the same.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-207209 discloses an image forming apparatus provided with two operation panels to allow an operation from various directions.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-134129 discloses an information processing apparatus provided with an operation panel upright on the top portion of the main body.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-312681 discloses an image forming apparatus provided with an LED display portion in the lower right of the panel such that an operator at a distance from the apparatus can identify an abnormal state.
As described above, installation of utility software in PC beforehand is troublesome and complicates the system.